


Folli e rutilanti [1901]

by Vespertilla



Series: Magical Husbands AU [11]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Introspection, Kissing, M/M, Magical Husbands AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Teen Romance, Teen Years, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald, Young Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vespertilla/pseuds/Vespertilla
Summary: Albus è sul punto di trovare i Doni, ma pensa di stare perdendo se stesso.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Magical Husbands AU [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590775
Kudos: 13





	Folli e rutilanti [1901]

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot scritta per il [Magical Husbands AU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590775) (vedi descrizione della serie e [Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317433) per info).

[Linz, 1901]

_Inebriante_.

Una spirale di fumo danza nella lama di luce che si riversa nella stanza, dalla piccola finestra quadrata. Il calore del sole gli brucia le spalle nude, gli incendia i capelli rossi. Gli fa scivolare grossi rivoli di sudore sulle tempie.

La sensazione delle lenzuola ruvide di quella locanda da quattro soldi che gli si imprime nelle ginocchia. Dei palmi delle mani premuti sul ventre sudato e irrigidito di Gellert. Del sesso duro del ragazzo che si muove dentro di lui. Della sua mano mollemente richiusa sull’avambraccio. L’espressione un po’ annebbiata ma penetrante dei suoi occhi. I suoi capelli biondi sparsi sul cuscino. La forma della sua bocca attorno alla piccola sigaretta bruna.

_Che profumo inebriante_. _Gli dà alla testa. Come tutta quella libertà._

Albus inspira tremulo attraverso la bocca, continuando a dondolarsi sopra il corpo del suo innamorato abbandonato sul piccolo letto. Sente le dita di Gellert tendersi e poi il suo braccio tirarlo giù, per un altro bacio. Appena le loro bocche aderiscono, Gellert gli soffia una nuova nuvola di fumo rovente e profumato in bocca.

_Il profumo di tabacco e spezie. Che gli artiglia la gola. E sembra riempire ogni angolo della sua testa. Spingendolo ancora un po’ più su. Lontano da terra. Lontano da tutto._

Nell’ultimo anno e mezzo non sono mai rimasti nella stessa città per più di due settimane. Inghilterra, Francia. Germania. Austria-Ungheria. Si spostano in continuazione. Profumi diversi in ogni luogo. Nuove lingue, nuove facce, nuovi sapori. Nuove meraviglie, orizzonti nuovi. Studiando e seguendo gli indizi come segugi, in una colossale caccia al tesoro. Sono così vicini a trovare la Bacchetta di Sambuco adesso che quasi non riescono più a dormire. E il giorno e la notte sono indifferenti, entrambi pervasi da un’eccitazione elettrica e senza fine. _Folli_ e _rutilanti_.

Albus ha le lacrime agli occhi per il fumo e il piacere. Serra le natiche, strappando al ragazzo sotto di sé un gemito.

Dopo essere rimasto immobile tanto a lungo nello stesso posto, per lui quella vita senza limiti né regole è un sogno _. Folgorante e inattesa come una delle visioni di Blake_.

Chissà come stanno Ariana e Aberforth con la zia Honoria. Chissà se Abeforth riuscirà mai a perdonarlo di averli abbandonati a quel modo.

Il viso di Albus si accartoccia dal piacere, la sua testa si piega pigramente all’indietro, i suoi fianchi prendono a dondolare più in fretta.

Non si è mai sentito più vivo. Più felice, più completo di com’è adesso. Ebbro di piacere. Di vita. Della vita che _lui_ stesso ha scelto di vivere. Non di quella che qualcun altro gli imposto. _Finalmente senza più responsabilità. Né gioghi_.

Non appena riabbassa la testa, l’estremità del sigarillo gli sfiora la bocca. Lui vi richiude attorno le labbra senza nemmeno rendersene conto. “Aspira.” Ordina dolcemente la voce aspra di Gellert. E Albus sugge il cilindro di tabacco direttamente dalla sua mano. Si riempie i polmoni di fumo, con il cuore che gli martella contro le costole. Quindi riapre la bocca, spinge la lingua in fuori e lambisce la fessura tra le dita tese di Gellert, emettendo volute bluastre.

Sente la piccola risata divertita dell’altro. Gellert adora vederlo fare cose come quella. _Cose che lui non farebbe mai_. Lo eccitano da morire. Ed eccitano anche Albus. Sente entrambe le mani dell'altro ragazzo sui fianchi. E alla fine, l’unica cosa che sente davvero è un piacere abbacinante e furibondo che cresce fino a sopraffarlo.

_Al diavolo sua madre e suo padre. Al diavolo i suoi fratelli._ L’unica cosa che conta, l’unica persona che conta veramente per lui, è _Gellert_ , pensa, piegandosi sopra il suo amante, per afferrarsi alla testiera del letto.

“Domani saremo da Gregorovich.” Ansima la voce di Gellert, quando tutto finisce.

Albus annuisce, stordito dal sonno, ubriaco d’amore, sconvolto dall’eccitazione. Cerca la pelle dell’altro con il naso e la bocca e le dita.

_Al diavolo sua madre e suo padre. Al diavolo i suoi fratelli._ Ha pensato davvero una cosa del genere? Di Aberforth? Di Ariana? Dei suo genitori? A volte, ha l’impressione di stare smarrendosi. Ma è un pensiero fugace, che si mescola al fumo di sigaretta. Che si inabissa nella nebbia nella sua mente appagata e svanisce, un attimo prima che lui si addormenti.

_Per un bene superiore._ Tutto quello che fanno, è per un bene superiore.

**Author's Note:**

> * Honoria viene menzionata come zia di Albus e i suoi fratelli, non è ben chiaro se da parte di madre o di padre.
> 
> * Kudos a [TJill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill) per essersi innamorata tanto della nostra storia, da farci da revisore <3 <3 <3


End file.
